Candy Aisle
by Mazzie May
Summary: Sorry for the lateness. Leon and Sherry travel down the candy aisle slightly discussing Halloween, but mostly just the usual banter. Not PC, T. If you take the time to read, leave a review?


**Author's Note: Here's the Halloween fic I promised. Sorry it's so damn late. Freaking Leon and Sherry travel down the candy aisle slightly discussing Halloween, but mostly just the usual banter **

**Rating: It's not PC, so T**

**

* * *

**

**Candy Aisle By: **

_Mazzie May_

"So, Sher…" Leon was plucking bags of candy off the store shelf. "You going Trick-or-Treatin' this year, or what?"

Sherry was down low towards the floor, balancing perfectly on the balls of her feet and toes, one arm resting over her thighs, the other extending, rummaging through the choices. "I don't think so," she answered, not looking up.

Leon removed his eyes from the colourful Skittle's bag and looked down at her. "Again?"

She tilted her head back, making eye contact with him. "Well, I'm almost eighteen now. Treatin' is kids stuff."

He made a face, tossing the Skittle's bag into the cart. It was a normal shopping cart. Your average metal, wire cart with a back basket big enough to fit a grown man. What was special about Leon and Sherry's cart, was that it was filled to the brim and piling still with candy.

They were only three-fourth's through the candy aisle.

"Kid's stuff, huh?" He snorted, facing the shelf again. "I Trick-or-Treated until I left for the police academy." He paused, looking up. "Well, actually, I think I did it that year, too…"

"Like I said," Sherry stood; placing two packs of Snickers onto the pile. "Kid's stuff. Someone has to be the _adult_ around here."

"Ha ha" Leon replied dryly, glaring at her through his hair. It was getting pretty long, nearly passed his nose in the front. It didn't look bad or anything, so he wasn't worried about it. He just hadn't had much initiative to go and get it cut. He hadn't had the spirit for anything since early this fall. Since the Ghram Kidnapping. He'd been invited to a few parties, but Leon was just fine with lounging at the apartment with Sherry, munching down on candy.

"I guess. What would you have been, anyway?"

"I dunno. Probably a witch or something." She plucked up a back of Reese's.

Leon grinned wickedly, resting his arms on the cart handle, leaning in her direction. "Sher, I thought you're supposed to dress up for Halloween – you know, not be yourself?"

She spun around and chucked the Reese's bag at him. He laughed, batting it aside. Scowling, she picked it up and set it forcefully at the top of the cart.

Sneering, she bit out, "I guess you couldn't go a retard then, either."

"Oi, hey, now." He leaned back, tall and straight. "Watch it."

She laughed, enjoying her victory.

They excited the aisle and separated. This was how they usually did things at the store; one would wait with the cart and the other would run back and forth between check out lines, trying to find the shortest. It rotated evenly week to week. This time, Leon waited while Sherry sprinted.

He watched her disappear, slipping into the crowed. He sighed, resting his chin in his hand, his elbow on the handle. Leon rewarded a few women with a smile, while they walked past, waving and grinning to him. Hey, he was a good looking kid. He just didn't really know how to handle female attention.

He eyed a brunette from the group with impossibly long legs, and briefly considered waving her over – she certainly wouldn't have minded, by the looks she was giving him – when Sherry began popping up above the crowd. She was hoping, and hopping, to get his attention.

He wheeled the cart towards her, the brunette forgotten.

"What took you so long?" He asked, tossing the bags onto the mini-conveyer belt.

"It really didn't take that long." She took an arm full of packages and set the down. One of the bags rolled off and onto the floor. She reached down and picked up, tossing it onto the belt. "You just weren't paying attention."

The candy slid along.

"Well, you were paying attention. Just not to me."

"Ha ha."

He paid with cash after it was all totaled.

$105.83 worth of candy.

They walked out of the store and to the jeep with huge grins on their faces. After all, with this much candy, there might not be any pearly whites left to show.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Jesus, I am so sorry. This was supposed to be up two months ago, but for some reason said that, no, I couldn't upload any new stories. Whatever, it's here now. The Christmas story will be up by the end of this week, I swear. Ha.. I just discorvered the Ruler Bar!  
**


End file.
